User blog:BannedLagiacrus/Snake Wyvern Discussion
The following list below is a list Ecological and Lore Info of some monsters in the Monster Hunter Series along with info on the series' lore. These are official data that are taken from Capcom's "Hunter's Encyclopedia 1", "Hunter's Encyclopedia 2", "Hunter's Encyclopedia G", "Hunter's Encyclopedia 3", "Hunter's Encyclopedia 4", "Nintendo Dream", "Famitsu", "4gamer", "Monster Hunter Festa", "Monster Hunter", "Monster Hunter 2", "Monster Hunter Freedom Unite", "Monster Hunter 3", "Monster Hunter Portable 3rd", "Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate", "Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate", "Monster Hunter Generations", "Monster Hunter XX", "Monster Hunter Online", and "Monster Hunter Frontier Z". Additional Notes: *Most of this info comes from both in-game, official books, magazine issues, and articles taken from Capcom. *Subspecies, Rare Species, etc. are included with the Normal Species. **Do note there are some exceptions to this. *Newer monsters aren't included on here until later due to some additional info on them, such as items, not being released until later. *Some older monsters may not be on here due to not being researched as of yet. What are Snake Wyverns? Snake Wyverns (Japanese 蛇竜種'')'' are a class of monster first introduced in Monster Hunter 4. It is unknown how this class is characterized, although they usually have snake-like characteristics. List of Monsters in this Class Najarala *Najarala's length exceeds most of the known Leviathans. *Najarala is the very first Snake Wyvern discovered by the Guild and this class was made after it was discovered by the Guild. Its skeleton and overall build is different from other known monster classifications. **The Guild have actually known about its exist since ancient times. **Its also been known from many decorations resident in Val Habar Region use its material for, including its armor to get rid of and repel evil spirits. *The rattles on its neck vibrate the air and generate acoustic waves. These waves have the power to damage and attack prey from a distance. **These rattles also make its roar. *Najarala uses its rattle to stun prey with its deadly acoustic waves before wrapping around prey, squeezing it to death. **Najarala prefer to ambush prey by any means. **This is the reason why it gets the title Squeezing Snake Wyvern. *Najarala's beak is used to rip chunks of flesh from its prey. *If faced with a larger more dangerous enemy, it will use its neurotoxic venom to paralysis them and use its rattling as a weapon against them. If that threat is paralyzed or tries to escape, it will use its tail pull them in before wrapping around them. **Its bone marrow even contains neurotoxins. *Najarala is said to have been at the verge of extinction in the past, but it turns out the species was migrating to different environments. **This verge of extinction was due to hunters and overhunting. Tidal Najarala *Tidal Najarala is a true subspecies of Najarala. *Its larger than the other Najarala Species. *Tidal Najarala has evolved colors to help camouflage itself in the Frozen Seaway and its said to live in other cold areas. **Tidal Najarala have also been seen living in some areas with mild temperatures such as the Everwood. The Guild have sent hunters to research them in these areas. *Tidal Najarala are rarer than other species due to them spending most of their time in and under water. From spending most of their time in water, it can spit water from its mouth to attack prey and uses the plates on its tail to reflect water in all sorts of directions. They have great accuracy with this projectile, delivering a dead on blow. **From this new found love of water, the Guild call it the Water Snake Wyvern. *Just like Najarala, it has neurotoxic venom in its fangs. *Tidal Najarala is a lot more cunning and smarter than Najarala. *Tidal Najarala's shell, plates, beak, and legs are tougher than that of the Najarala's due to it living in harsher environments. *Rumors have been going around in the Guild that there are Tidal Najarala that come in a wide variety of colors in certain parts of the Frozen Seaway. Remobra *Remobra were at first classified as Flying Wyverns, because they could fly. Later on, however, they were put into the Snake Wyvern after being reviewed by the Hunter's Guild in Val Habar. *Remobra are longer than Yian Kut-Ku in length. *The main habitat of Remobra is the Heaven's Mount, but they are highly adaptable and can be found in a multitude of areas like the Tower. *Remobra aren't much of a threat alone, but can be a major threat in large numbers. It's said if their in large numbers, that there is most likely a disaster coming. That is why they are sometimes called the Envy of Diaster or Messenger of Disasters. *The reason they spend most of their time in the air is, because their legs have poor strength and it's hard for them to get back in the air from these weak limbs. *Remobra have good hearing. Loud sounds can knock them out of the sky. *For defense, Remobra make a rattle noise with their tail. *Remobra are scavengers mostly, readily feeding on carrion. They will also attack weak monsters if hunting for prey, including their own kind. They'll poison the prey item and use their talons to weaken it further before waiting for the creature to die. *They can be found with Elder Dragons in huge numbers. *People actually eat Remobra Ribs. This meal is said to not be blessed. *They maybe bad omens to most people, but some people find their material to be a good luck charm. *In some regions, there are a subspecies of Remobra. *Their hide is a glossy, shiny black. Questions and Theories *You guys can ask questions and make up some theories here if you want too! Anyway, enjoy learning about the monsters! Category:Blog posts Category:Monster Ecology Category:Snake Wyvern Ecology Category:Lore